Don't Change
by Spritelight
Summary: Sometimes, we have to witness things to know what really matters. May learns that...the hard way. But who knew that it will all lead her to the arms of the one she loves. CONTESTSHIPPING like yeah!


**So yeah... another one shot. SIGH... I'm loving to write these things but I still have writer's block on the other.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this one! I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

He was arrogant. No more than that.

How could she be so stupid? How could she even think he would change?

She didn't need a rival that constantly insulted her; teased her and most of all…continuously hurt her. May Maple was stronger than that, she didn't need him.

Heck No!

"You… What….What did I ever do to you?" The brunette beauty shrieked, the teen in front of her just smirked those perfect green bangs of his falling perfectly in his face. And it only infuriated her more, that he could be so wonderful with so little effort. While she….

"Stay away from me! Just…please! Every time you're with me it's like reminding myself I could never be more than _this_! That I could never be better than _this_! I know you're my rival but what would it cost you if you showed a little more support?" She was crying now and that smirk of his completely fell off his face.

Today, she just humiliated herself in front of the public, making such a rookie mistake and then there he was, in the midst of her depression, smirking and insulted her. Like he didn't even care, like her feelings never existed…at all.

Harley was there and Soledad too, watching the whole scene. Neither decided to mess in, not until now. Harley just had to have guts.

"May-dearie, don't say things li-"

"Let her speak." Drew cut him off, his head faced low that his hair overshadowed his eyes.

Solidad only shook her head, she had tried to warn him, yet he continued with his childish antics.

"It hurts Hayden. Sometimes I just wish I never met you! Or even met you but with a different attitude! You're arrogant, cocky and selfish! I don't even know how I can stand to be with you!" May harshly wiped her eyes as the breeze silently caressed her hair. They were at the back of the pokemon center and were quite making a scene. Those who dared witness secretly did. And to those who didn't, left.

"Sometimes I wish….To have a day…. No, A lifetime with a different Drew! I just want a rival who supports me but gives a challenge! Someone who I could approach, someone who would cheer and compliment me!" She glared at him; all he did was look at her with brows furrowed and a frown planted on his lips.

"All you do is insult me, offend me, make fun of me, hurt me and still I look up to you like an idiot! But you know what….." She paused and then…..

"I don't need you."

She never will know how much those four words damaged Drew's heart. She then left. Not a single word more.

He fell to his knees and angrily messed up his hair, though it only made him look cuter.

"Drew…" Soledad came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

Then a mocking laugh; "Well that was entertaining." Poor Harley just received a glare from the woman to his well-thought and not-so-appreciated statement.

Drew abruptly stood up and snapped his head towards Harley angrily. The flamboyant boy, although he would not admit, cowered under his strong gaze. Who knew thirteen year olds could be this threatening?

Then he smirked. Drew smirked. Despite everything he still _smirked._

"You're unbelievable Drew." Soledad scoffed angrily at him; it was like the brunette's word hadn't even sunk in.

Yet, his smirk was different. It was evil… like he was plotting something.

"I…I'll give her what she wishes… If it'll make her happy." He said voice slightly hoarse. Still maintaining that smirk to hide his pain, though his eyes and voice gave it all away. He walked away leaving the couple staring back at him.

"I think he lost it, Soledad."

"Now I know to never break a man's heart. It drives away their sanity." Soledad commented earnestly, Harley laughed finding it a funny joke. Soledad only glared.

"It wasn't a joke, wasn't it?"

"No."

* * *

"I'm so stupid! I let anger control me and… I ended up saying those things to him! I can't believe I'm so harsh!" May continued to dwell on her mistakes, hurting the pillow as she did so.

"I know, I'll just apologize! No his supposed to do that….But knowing Drew he probably won't! But I ca-" Interrupting her rant was the loud banging of the door.

She stood up to get it now before hearing the most disturbing words she might ever hear. "~Maaaay!~ Open up the door best friend! It's me Dreeeww!"

May shuddered, was that really Drew or Harley doing a prank on her? Only one way to find out.

She almost fainted at the sight of the grasshead in front of her, grinning like a moron. Was this really Drew?

"Hey! I'm really really sorry for yesterday! Here I brought some clips of your battles, let's watch them come on!" She was dragged to the bed of her rented pokemon center room. Drew slammed the door and happily sat beside her, he inserted the tapes into the television and it appeared with her and blaziken battling some trainer.

"Oh my Arceus! YOU were amazing in here! Just look at those combinations! I would never have thought of those, man you should really help me with my training sometime! Me and Roserade are having a hard time!" Drew continued on ranting, the latter only gaped at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Drew?" She shrieked utterly frightened. Drew was _praising her_ and _deflating his own ego! _He was hyper and not secretive; he was complimenting her and not himself…. Who is this man?

"You are sooo silly! It's me May, how could you not recognize me? I mean, green hair, green eyes, how can you miss that? But well, I do look weird so I don't blame you." He laughed whole heartedly, as in, _laughed_. Despite everything so odd, she smiled… He had a very nice laugh… Maybe this Drew was for the best.

He looked at her, the arrogance lost in his emerald orbs. No trace of it…

Drew then tugged her arm, "Let's go to the carnival! I heard that Slateport was hosting one, Come on!"

He dragged her all the way outside and he was right, there in front of us was the carnival. There playing on one of stands was Soledad and Harley.

"Yoh Soledad, Harley mah man! How's it going? Nice day huh, come on May let's play at this stand!" He said everything so quickly he might as well beat Dawn's record. They both stood beside Soledad and Harley, May slightly shocked with the sudden attitude change.

"You play it first May, I know you can do it! You're great after all!"

"O-ok…" She took one of the darts and adjusted so she could hit one of the cards that hung on the wall. Just as she was about to throw it…

"YEAH MAY YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" Drew cheered making the young brunette slip and hit her chin on the desk. "Oww…"

Watching beside them was Soledad and Harley, completely shook. The pink-haired woman suddenly fainted, before her head hit the floor Harley had caught her.

"Soledad? You Ok?" He asked, looking worriedly at her.

…. "Drew… the kid I've been watching out for three years….has gone crazy… where have I gone wrong?" She answered dramatically, feeling her world shatter. The boy she had taken care of was replaced by an alien.

"Don't worry! There's still hope!"

"Seriously? I don't think the carnival is the right place to be doing a Romeo and Juliet or whatever…" Drew commented, or more like mumbled. Soledad heard, she looked at the boy expectantly only to catch his sly wink.

"That…boy… is so evil." She whispered fondly as he dragged May to another stand.

May's stomach suddenly growled along with Drew's. "Ooooh, I'm hungry. Hey let's eat there!"

They both sat down on one of the tables.

"Yeah I'm starved too. Three bowls of ramen please!" May said happily, finding it amusing that she and Drew were going along. "What about you Drew?"

"Nothing."

"You said you were hungry right?" She arched an eyebrow at his rival who just sent a smile in return.

"Nope." He shook his head childishly.

"Er…right…." She dragged the word while thinking how creepy it was.

May started eating her ramen, sipping everything. She expected Drew to tease her, just how he always did. She didn't know why but, it was so natural to hear him say those things especially when she was doing something stupid. Like now. But nothing came.

She looked at Drew a little sadly, his chin was resting on his hands as he creepily looked at her. _Just looking at her._

"Aren't you going to tease me?" She blurted out, she clasped her mouth. Great now she just boosted his ego.

"Why would I? There are no flaws in you! You're amazing!" He laughed again. May only frowned, she missed their quarrels. Maybe… her words last night never came from her heart. They were all lies.

"Oh." She looked sadly at her food. Why had he suddenly changed? Was it because she wished he would? What if…. He never returned to the old Drew?

She gasped in shock at the realization. Her hand shakily went to her lips. She stood up and ran away leaving Drew to look at her retreating figure.

"I'm so stupid! I did something wrong and made the wonderful May go away! ...Hey that rhymed!" Drew exclaimed making sure that she heard before smirking and running after her.

After a while of searching for her, Drew found the brunette on the same spot they had argued. "May! Oh dear what happened? Did I do something wrong Id-"

"Stop!" Then silence, all was heard was her sobbing as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. Drew smirked at her fondly.

"Please Arceus, if you're playing a joke on me! If this is all a dream or just something to make me realize that…." A pause then a sob. "Please stop it, Arceus."

Drew sweat-dropped, she thought this was a dream?

"Please… I want the old Drew back…." Music to his ears. He walked towards her and stopped in front of her figure.

He smirked. "So…. Are you gonna take me back or not?"

Her eyes widened and looked at Drew. Her eyes were flooding with tears, as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm guessing that's a yes…" He said as he stroked her back.

"I'm sorry Drew… I'd like this Drew better than anything! I wouldn't have you any other way." May whispered. "I regret saying those things."

Drew shook his head as his smirk grew wider. "I should be the one sorry, Maple. I might have gone a little overboard with the insults…"

"But you should know that…teasing you is the only way I could show my support and encouragement. If you want someone to praise you then I think you won't find that on a rival like me." He explained caressing her hair gently. "Try a friend."

"But aren't you my friend?" She let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"I' am but…. A different kind. You should know how I roll by this time." He flicked his hair and she smiled. "Just…don't try and change me, May. Because I wouldn't change you."

She shook her head childishly whilst pouting. "No of course not! I learned my lesson thanks to Arceus. You know… I can't believe he did this just to make m-"

May stopped as he saw Drew laughing. "May, this isn't Arceus's doings… it's mine. I just acted. Pretended. So you would realize the things I'm saying. Honestly I can't believe how slow humans can get these days." He closed his eyes and waited for her outburst.

"WHAT? So this was some game of yours? I can't believe you Drew! You're so arrogant, cocky, selfish, rose-throwing, good…." She paused and smiled.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips crash into his. She was _kissing him!_ It took a while for it to totally sunk into his mind and when he was about to kiss back she abruptly pulled away.

Her eyes were shining with something Drew wasn't familiar with. "You know what… I think if you weren't arrogant and all that, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. It would have been a different person. I realized that when you did this game-like thing of yours. Being obnoxious and all those things I always rant to you are the reason why I know that I love you, I've fallen in love with that Drew…No one else."

Hearing those words, it was now his turn to kiss her. The girl who had touched his heart for so long had confessed first and with such wonderful words too.

He broke apart. "Who knew you weren't that dense huh?"

May playfully glared and Drew smiled. "Don't worry, no matter how many times I tease you, I still love you."

She giggled. Who knew this day would turn out to be like this? Certainly not her. "Cheesy Drew. Cheesy."

And they both laughed.

…

Behind the bushes….

"Awww…" Soledad and Harley whispered as the scene unfolded before they're very eyes.

Harley then eyed Soledad. "Sometimes I wish… to have a day…. No, a lifetime with a different Soledad!"

Silence.

"Don't get your hopes up Harley, I will not mimic Drew."

Harley pouted.

"It was still a good try."

* * *

**Ok, this isn't my best fic and my mind wasn't working that well when I wrote this so... I'm sorry if it's OOC, well Drew is purposely OOC but Soledad...**

**So yeah! I'd really appreciate for some feedback!**

**Review please!**


End file.
